Eternal Souls
by BigNick
Summary: A bunch of anime villians try to take over the world. Will contain DBZ/Slayers/Tenchi Muyo/3X3 Eyes/Excel Saga/Cowboy Bebop/Vampire Hunter D/Outlaw Star/and Yu-Yu Hakusho.
1. Dark Forces At Work!

Eternal Souls  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the animes I am about to use for my own personal gain. I do own my original characters. So if you want to use them please ask first. Thank you.  
  
Chapter 1: Dark Forces at Work!  
  
Before I start the story, I want to tell you about the characters and where they live. Nick is the main character and he lives on a tropical island. He is not the only one on the island though. Four more people inhabit the island. There is Mike and Matt. They are brothers, but you couldn't tell that by the way they look or act. Mike is a little hell raiser, and he enjoys causing mischief. His brother Matt is the exact opposite. He often tries to cover for his brother, but he still likes to cause mischief, just not as bad as his brother. They are both 15. Then there is Jay. He is very quiet and likes to stay out of conversations. Jay is 16. Finally there is Amy. She is very energetic and just makes people happy. She is 15. Nick and Jay fight for her attention sometimes, but she doesn't mind. The name of their island is called Destiny Falls. The reason it's called that, is because of the huge waterfall that makes up the main part of the island.  
  
And now ON WITH THE STORY  
  
(A teenage boy walks into a room surrounded by darkness; the room is so dark it is hard to make out what the boy looks like) "Where am I?" the boy asks. A mysterious man answers him.  
  
"You are in the darkness." The man says.  
  
"Who are you? Why am I here? Why is it so dark in here?" the boy asks nervously.  
  
"Well, the answers to your first two questions are."  
  
"Are?"  
  
"A secret!"  
  
"Ooooooooooookay. What's the answer to my third question?"  
  
"What was your third question?"  
  
"Why is it so dark in here?" The boy started to sound annoyed.  
  
"Well Nick, the reason it is so dark in here is because you have willed it.this is your dream after all." The man said in a matter-of-fact tone.  
  
"Dream? This is a dream? Wait a minute! How did you know my name?"  
  
"That is a secret!"  
  
"QUITE SAYING THAT!!!!!" Nick screamed at the annoying man.  
  
"Fine.then I guess you don't want to know why I am here." The man sounded like he was pouting.  
  
"Ugh. I'm sorry. Why are you here? And how do I make it brighter in here?"  
  
"Allow me," the man snapped his fingers and the room instantly got brighter, bright enough for both people to be seen. Nick appeared to be about 16 years of age, pretty tall for his age too, about 6'4", 190 lbs. He has spiky brown hair that is beyond control. He is wearing a short- sleeved blue shirt that has red dragon symbols on the shoulders, loose black pants that end just above the ankles and black and red shoes. The man however is totally different. He has purple mop-top hair (kind of like Moe's off of the Three Stooges, except purple), a purple cape, yellow shirt, white gloves, brown shoes and has this ridiculous grin on his face. It also seems like his eyes never open. "Is that better?"  
  
"Uh much better. Hey, what should I call you?"  
  
"You could call me by my name."  
  
"And what is your name?"  
  
"My name is Xellos, The Mysterious Priest."  
  
Nick looks a little confused at what Xellos just said, but he decides not to inquire any further into the matter. "OK. Why am I here Purple One?"  
  
Xellos seems a little surprised from that last comment but lets it slide. "You may not believe this, but you are going to save not only your world but many others as well."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes.really."  
  
Nick then proceeds. to laugh uncontrollably. "Ahahahahahahahaha! Oh man that's funny! And I thought this dream actually served a purpose, but it's just one of those dreams that make no sense. There was this one time, I was riding a whale with a mustache and this fox came up to us and said"  
  
"I'm not joking!!!! Many worlds are at stake! And you are going to save them all!"  
  
"Why me! What if I don't want to?"  
  
"Then all of your friends and the island of yours go poof!"  
  
Out of nowhere something hits Nick's head causing him to wake up. "OW!!! What was that?" He finds the culprit. A coconut. "That's what I get for sleeping under a coconut tree. What an odd dream though, maybe I should stop eating after midnight. I wonder what everyone else is up too?"  
  
Meanwhile, a group of evil people has been watching Nick and his activities.  
  
"Is that punk really the chosen one?" A very tall man in an orange trench coat said.  
  
"Yes, you idiot! How many times do I have to tell you that?" A small man with a tail and purple spots on his shoulders said.  
  
"Six!" The tall man said in a tone that made the small man shut up.  
  
"Boys, boys, boys. This isn't time for fighting. It's time to make our dreams come true. We're not going to let this punk ruin what we worked so hard for!" A woman with blonde hair, a glass of wine in one hand, a cigarette in the other, and a few wolves around her said triumphantly.  
  
"She's right," Said a boy who appears to be 11. "Even if he is the chosen one, we can handle him. Right?"  
  
A round of cheers could be heard. "He's dead!" Said a pink, yet still very evil looking, guy.  
  
"He's no match for my power!" Said a man who spent way too much time at the gym.  
  
"Let's see if he can handle me!" Said a man with short silver hair and a sword.  
  
"There is no way he can beat me! I'm perfect!" Said an insect looking thing.  
  
"FISHY!!!!" Said a very insane woman.  
  
"Who invited you?" The blonde woman said.  
  
"Puuchu!" A small, but horrifyingly cute, thing raises its hand.  
  
"What the hell is that thing?" Everyone says.  
  
  
  
That's it for the first part. There will be a lot more villains than this, trust me. I got the idea for this from kingdom hearts. It just came to me in a dream. No really it did. Just so you people know there is no way I am putting digimon or pokemon in this, so don't even ask. I have rambled on for long enough, so I will be saying goodbye. Goodbye ^_^ 


	2. The Plot Thickens But Just By A Little B...

Eternal Souls  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the animes I am about to use for my own personal gain. I do own my original characters. So if you want to use them please ask first. Thank you.  
  
Chapter 2: What's Going On Here!?!  
  
Last time on Eternal Souls: -"My name is Xellos, The Mysterious Priest." -"You may not believe this, but you are going to save not only your world but many others as well." -"Even if he is the chosen one, we can handle him. Right?" -"John, I'm pregnant!" That last part never happened. ON WITH THE STORY!!!!  
  
Nick is walking towards the place where him and everyone else live. He can't get that weird dream out of his head. "What a weird dream," Nick said to himself, "Maybe it's an omen of some kind? Nah!"  
  
"Talking to yourself again? You really need some psychiatric help man." The voice came from behind him.  
  
Nick turns around to see Jay sitting on a tree branch. Jay has short, curly, light-black hair that (unlike Nick's) is very easy to keep orderly. He is wearing a sleeveless orange t-shirt with a darker orange vest, blue jeans, and black shoes. "I hate it when you do that."  
  
"That's why I do it. Amy was wondering where you were, I told her you were probably sleeping under that damned coconut tree. Why do you like it there so much?"  
  
"I like that place because the hell raisers don't know about it."  
  
"Oh. Them. I understand. I wish I had a place where I could go to get away from them, but they follow me around wherever I go," As if on cue the, two hell raisers in question appear. Mike has short, spiky, blue hair. That's right, blue hair. He is wearing a white long-sleeved shirt that has a blue flame design up the arms, blue pants with a white flame design up the legs and blue and white shoes. Matt, on the other hand, has short blonde hair. He is wearing a normal white t-shirt, bright yellow pants and yellow and white shoes. "Oh man! No matter where I go they find me!"  
  
"Hello Jay," Mike said, "What are doing?"  
  
"Talking to Nick, now will you let us finish our conversation."  
  
"Actually, I have nothing left to say." Nick said with a smirk and started to walk away.  
  
"No. You have plenty left to say! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE WITH THESE TWO!" It then dawned on Jay that Mike and Matt were smiling evilly at him.  
  
"I know what we could play" Matt said in a sinister tone, "We could play bury Jay in the sand!"  
  
"Yeah!" Mike said in a similarly sinister tone.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO!!" Were the only words that Nick heard as he was walking away.  
  
Meanwhile in a place called Capsule Corp.  
  
A young woman with blue hair is working in a lab. When all of a sudden one of her machines starts beeping like mad. "What is going on?" She checks her machine to find out it's responding to a large group of high energy levels. "Where are these energy levels coming from and who are they?" She starts typing some words on the machine and it prints out her answer. "Lets see here. It's located somewhere out in space. Near a place called 'Destiny Falls', that's a weird name for a planet. And it identified a few people. Frieza, Cell, and Buu." She calmly puts the paper down and walks out of the lab to the house where her husband and her son are training. She just looks at them.  
  
"What's wrong mom?" Trunks said in a worried voice.  
  
"What is wrong with you woman? Can't you see we're training?" Vegeta said in his usually 'if it doesn't involve me then I don't care' voice.  
  
"Trunks, Vegeta," She said in very calm manner " WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!!" She then proceeded to faint. When she came too she told them all about Frieza and Cell and Buu being alive, and about how there are many more power levels there, some even stronger than those three combined. "We need to think of something."  
  
"Why? They haven't done anything yet." Trunks said.  
  
"Son," Vegeta said in an almost caring voice, "You're an idiot. If we wait for them to do something then it might be too late. We need to attack them while they don't expect it."  
  
"We?" Trunks said almost scared. "What do you mean we?"  
  
"Me and you son. We need to spend some quality time together." Vegeta said.  
  
"Really?" Trunks asked  
  
"No, not really, I couldn't care less about this actually. I think one of your mother's machine's isn't working." Vegeta said.  
  
"That machine is working fine. And you are going to go and see what is going on. If you don't you'll be sleeping on the couch for a month." Bulma said in a strict tone.  
  
"FINE!!" Vegeta yelled. As he was walking away he tripped on one of Trunk's toys and fell.  
  
"Dad! Are you ok?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Of course I'm *wait a minute, this may be my way out of this* not ok. I think I broke my leg." Vegeta said trying to sound like it really hurt.  
  
"We'll just have to get a senzu bean."  
  
"They don't have any. I checked yesterday." Vegeta said trying even harder to get out of going on some pointless adventure.  
  
"Damn. Trunks, it looks like you'll have to go."  
  
"Why me? What if I don't want to?" Trunks said.  
  
"Then no more video games!" Bulma said in that evil voice all mothers have.  
  
"I'll go! I'll go!" Trunks said thinking of all the games he would be missing out on  
  
"What makes you think that Trunks can handle Frieza, Cell, and Buu?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"He'll have Goten with him, he always does."  
  
"OK. What makes you think that Trunks and Goten can handle Frieza, Cell, and Buu?"  
  
"Good point. I've got it. How about when you get there you don't fight anybody, just see what's going on. Pretend you're a spy."  
  
"A spy? Cool! I get to be a spy!" Trunks said a little too excited.  
  
"How are they going to get there?" Vegeta asked just to be annoying.  
  
"They can use the spaceship I made."  
  
"That piece of crap? It can't even make it past the backyard!" Vegeta stated.  
  
"I have done some modifications to it. It makes the Enterprise look like a paper airplane."  
  
"Enterprise?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"From Star Trek. Captain Kirk. Just forget I said anything." Bulma said. She then walked to the lab to get the spaceship capsule, and to call Chichi and see if Goten will be able to go along with Trunks.  
  
Back on Destiny Falls  
  
Nick walks up to the beach and sees Amy just sitting there. Amy has long auburn hair. She is wearing a blue tank top, a green skirt, and blue sandals. And she is very attractive. "Hey Ames. What's up?"  
  
"Oh hi Nick, nothing much, just watching the ocean."  
  
"You always watch the ocean."  
  
"And you always sleep under that coconut tree."  
  
"True. I think we better go help Jay deal with the demon spawn."  
  
"Heh. Ok, hey Nick?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you like it here?"  
  
"Of course I like it here. Why would you ask that?"  
  
"What if something happened, and you had to leave? Would you?"  
  
"Only if you came with me."  
  
Amy smiled. "Good," a scream is heard in the distance. "We better go help Jay." They run off to help what's left of Jay. What they don't know is that they will be leaving the island soon. Permanently.  
  
  
  
  
  
What does that mean? What is in store for our island inhabitants? Do you really wan to know? Then stay tuned. Same Fanfic time, same Fanfic internet site. 


End file.
